


The Crowning

by SkySkySkylar



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: death is discussed but not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySkySkylar/pseuds/SkySkySkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellimere's coronation after Sabriel's death. Ellimere, Sam, and Lirael have Feelings and hide them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crowning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thedisreputableblogger!

Sabriel, Queen and Abhorsen, was dead.

 

Lirael stood with her hands clasped in front of her at Ellimere's coronation. It had been a week since Sabriel's death, and official mourning had ended, but the ache in Lirael's heart had not lessened. Alongside the ache there was a fear that she tried to push down but could not ignore. Aside from losing her sister, Lirael was now the Kingdom's Abhorsen, and she did not feel ready. True, she had worked with Sabriel for years and was nearly as well, if not just as, respected, but the thought of not having Sabriel's advice and help should she need it left her terrified. What would people think when she messed something up? Worse, what if her mistake proved fatal?

Lirael turned away from that line of thought before her fear could show on her face, and looked instead at Ellimere. Ellimere would be fine, Lirael knew. Today was truly just a formality for her, as she had been acting as Queen ever since Touchstone's death. Lirael could not think of anyone better to lead the Old Kingdom – Ellimere had a way of getting things done, and done well. And besides that, she looked and acted regal in a way that even Touchstone had not. Yes, Ellimere would be fine.

Sam would also be fine. He stood next to her, watching the ceremony and his sister. Lirael knew that his mother's death had been – and still was, and would continue to be – hard on him, but at least his responsibilities had not changed amidst the shock. As the Wallmaker, his responsibilities were not necessarily clear, but at least they were no more unclear than they had been a month ago. Sam would continue to learn and grow, Lirael knew, and his grief would lessen with time. Sam would be fine.

It was ironic, Lirael thought, that it was she who would have trouble. As Sam and Ellimere's aunt, she was supposed to demonstrate strength and courage. Instead, it was her nephew and niece who would do so, while she floundered and tried to keep the Dead at bay as well as Sabriel had done.

 

The crown was lowered onto Ellimere's head, and a great cheer went up from everyone in attendance. Sam and Lirael joined in the clapping, smiling at their sister and niece. She caught their eyes for a moment as she turned to face her people, and smiled with them.

 

Ellimere turned and smiled at her brother and aunt before looking out at the guests to the coronation. Nobles and other important or lucky people were there, all clapping and cheering and generally looking very happy. Too happy, Ellimere thought, considering that her own mother had died only a week ago, but she knew that right now the people needed the coronation as a sign of normalcy. Not that anything was normal right now. She may have had years of experience running the Old Kingdom, but Ellimere was terrified of doing it without having one of her parents to turn to for advice. What if she made a decision that harmed the Kingdom?

Since the thought of making a mistake that would hurt the people cheering for her was too frightening, she glanced at Sam and Lirael for courage. Sam, in his surcoat with both the Royal and Wallmaker insignia on it, looked more than prepared for anything that might come at him, Ellimere thought with envy. Their mother's death weighed heavy on both of their hearts, but Ellimere envied her brother's freedom to hide in his workshop for most of the day. It was expected of him, as a Wallmaker, to spend much of his time attempting new magic that might be helpful across the Kingdom, or to tinker with things until something finally proved useful. This type of work was what he loved, she knew. In time, Sam would be absolutely fine.

And Lirael definitely knew what she was doing. After all, she had been acting as an Abhorsen since the age of 19. From seeing her work and hearing stories of things she'd done, Ellimere knew that she was more than prepared to take on the role of the Old Kingdom's primary Abhorsen. She exuded confidence and determination with every action. If anyone could handle a sister's death while keeping up with her work, it was most definitely Lirael. Yes, Lirael would also be fine.

It was just her – the Queen! – who would have problems with a new role. While Sam and Lirael needed only to continue with what they already did, she was now responsible for everyone standing before her, and many more besides.

 

The coronation soon made way into a huge ball, and Lirael, Ellimere, and Sam were swept up in the excitement. Their attention during the feast was taken up by many well-wishers and admirers, as well as those who wished to garner favor with their Kingdom's leaders. The attention did not end when the dancing started, and all three found themselves waltzing around the room more times than they could count. They smiled and laughed with the guests, and during the rare moments when they were together, with each other.

 

Sam stood at the edge of the dance floor, grateful for the lull in the music that allowed him to catch his breath. He had been so busy over the past few hours that the pain he had felt since learning of his mother's death had lessened. A wave of guilt washed over him as the pain returned in full force. He could not imagine a world without his mother. He was already lost enough as it was – being the first Wallmaker since the Wall itself had been built would do that –  and now he had to move forward without his mother's advice and encouragement. Sam suppressed a shiver. Much of what he had accomplished over the past years had been influenced by her ideas and advice. What if now, with her gone, his work was no longer as strong?

Since Sam could sense some of the guests moving toward him, he decided to go in search of his aunt. Stepping away from the dance floor, he began scanning the room and his eyes caught on Ellimere. She was talking with some of the older nobles, smiling and radiating charm. Sam envied her, somewhat. She was so good at what she did, and her job was well defined: protect and better the Old Kingdom. She had already been doing so for years, so she would not even need to prove herself to the people. Ellimere would be fine – how could she not be?

Pulling his thoughts away from Ellimere, Sam resumed his search for Lirael, and found her in deep conversation with one of Ellimere's ministers. She looked a true Abhorsen in her surcoat patterned with keys and stars, with her bandolier across her chest even now. Not for the first time, Sam was grateful that they had realized who she was before he had gotten himself – and others – killed. He was especially grateful now. If he had been the Abhorsen-in-Waiting, his mother's death would have been too much for him to bare. But Lirael would do a wonderful job. Sam knew that his mother's opinion was that Lirael had already surpassed her own skill, and to Lirael, every new situation was a chance to better herself and learn something. If Sam trusted anyone to do well with their new responsibilities, it was without a doubt Lirael. She would be fine.

Yes, the only one who would not be fine was the one who's responsibilities were not changing, Sam thought sadly. Ellimere and Lirael were more than prepared to protect the Kingdom, but his role, as ever, remained unclear.

 

After the last guest had left the hall, Sam, Ellimere, and Lirael turned to each other and smiled, only a hint of sadness coming through on each of their faces. They said their goodnights and left, each to their own rooms, each to contemplate the future and prepare to face it.


End file.
